starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wings of Liberty missions
Colors Color of optional is pretty close to the coloring of secret, I suggest someone changes it since some people might have problems with eyesight and thus problem with seeing which is which. Cinematic and optional look exactly the same for colourblind, any non-colourblind can fix it ? I wasn't aware of this. Which colors would work best? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Getting to the Dig I just followed the required "orange" missions, yet The Dig mission is not available to my campain after doing Smash and Grab... only missions available now are the first colonist one and Devil's Playground. This mission tree doesn't seem correct. - The order is correct. However, some missions aren't available until you've played a certain number of missions. That information is missing, as it's not easily obtainable. You just need to play some non-required missions until The Dig opens up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I came to this discussion tab for the same reason the first commenter above did: I was wondering why I couldn't find The Dig after completing Smash and Grab. So: Thank you for asking the question, and thanks to Psi for the answer. Cheers. (Don't know how to sign my name here.) 23:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Categorization Please replace the last line with the following code: * It causes the page to be on the first place in the category. Nonexist 20:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mission selection screen I've uploaded a mission select screen in case someone is interested. Explorer09 (talk) 07:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The mission trees look wheird on google chrome, works fine on IE though. Change Request This is a request for a few changes for clarity: * Swap "Ghost of a Chance" and "Breakout" so all the A canon choices are on the left. * Somehow denote the A canon choices, so players can see which ones are canon on this page rather than having to look on all the mission pages. * Differentiate between those branches that are choices and those branches that are simply expansions of the story tree. e.g. "The Evacuation" and "Smash and Grab" are not either/or choices, they're just branches that can be taken in any order. Soukey (talk) 01:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : The first two are do-able. I'm not sure how to work the last one yet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Perhaps an additional box with a new color. For example, instead of the mission tree lines coming out of "Outbreak", put a new box immediately below it (like a cinematic box) that says "Decision Point" and the legend for the new color can expand on it, saying "The player can choose only one path, the other will be permanently closed." The "Decision Point" can even be a hotlink to the page about A canon. :: Soukey (talk) 23:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC)